


Initiate

by terryreviews



Series: Ezira and Anthony [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Making Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: It had been weeks since you'd made love to Ezira, even longer since you'd been with Anthony. They seemed to be keeping their distance in that regard. Perhaps it was time you initiated?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm insanely flattered that there are others that have been enjoying this series. I've been having a blast working on it, and while this one is still a WIP, I hope that it'll be just as enjoyable. I do have an end goal, perhaps, with this series, but for now, I'm continuing on the train of writing episodes. I really do appreciate you guys and thank you for reading!

For the past three weeks, you were under the employ of Az Fell and Co. While you had unspoken doubts, you were not an expert in classic literature nor the value of antique editions, you never had to put your bullshitting skills to the test. No one came in.

You'd come in an hour before the shop was meant to be open. On the fifth day, you even double checked the hours painted on the glass and they weren't there. When you attempted to get an answer from Ezira about when the shop was operational, he diverted you with his enthusiasm over some new books or with breakfast or any conversation he could scramble together. The conclusion you came to is the shop was opened whenever Ezira felt like it. It made you wonder how he supported himself and his expensive tastes.

You were in the backroom on the sofa, head resting on Anthony's thighs, knees bent, watching Ezira as he chipped away at the inventory and categorization he intended to give to you, the reason for hiring you.

At risk of rocking the boat, you asked, “How do you support yourself?”

Ezira didn't look up but you felt Anthony tense. Ezira made a note and replied, “by selling books.”

“Do you though?”

Ezira looked up then, “what do you mean?”

You went to sit up, Anthony coaxed you back down, stroking your hair with long fingers. Your eyes closed.

“There haven't been any customers, the hours are all wonky, no one calls the store, your computer is ancient so you aren't selling books there, and you don't have a cellphone. How do you really make your money?”

There was a significant pause and you opened your eyes to catch Ezira, wide-eyed, looking at Anthony who then gave a low chuckle that you felt against your ear as it traveled through his belly.

“Don' worry sweetheart, Angel isn't apart of anything shady. It's an off season is all. We don't get business often around this time and Christmas is not for a while when everyone is going to be shopping for family. Not to mention, Az...Ezira does other things too. You know how sometimes we'll go out and leave you to mind the shop? Well, sometimes we go to the museum or archives. Ezira's really good at restoration and authentication of old manuscripts and the like. They pay well for that. Not to mention, I'm a business man. I do sales of misc. products. I have money. So in the off seasons, I chip in. And, just because _he _doesn't have a cellphone doesn't mean I don't. I'm better at managing the website. It's just that I'm overhauling it, making it look nicer, so I haven't had it up for about a month. A little longer than since before you were hired. But,” he fixed Ezira with a look, “you really should set up the laptop I got for you. Or at least let me set it up. I'll show you, again, how to manage the website.” 

Ezira blinked at that as if he were handed a script and expected to jump in the middle, “oh, yes. I...I suppose I should get on that. Had the thing for quite a while after all.”

Anthony looked down at you and smiled, “feel better now? Knowing that your not in a mob-run store front or something?”

You turned your face into his belly, sheepish before turning back with an embarrassed grin, “yeah. Sorry, Ezira for being suspicious. Silly of me.”

“Don't think anything of it dear.” Ezira waved you off and got up from the desk to come sit on the couch with you both. He grabbed your legs and lifted them so that he could rest them over his thighs and toss his arm over his husband's shoulder.

“What would you like to do today Y/N?” Ezira asked, fingers running along your knee caps.

“Oh,” you jolted, “I mean...I'm technically working right now.”

“Working very hard keeping me warm,” Anthony gave a tickle to your belly earning a squeak and light swat to the offending hand.

“I'm sure your boss will understand. It is very slow after all.” Ezira's eyes twinkled and you felt that warmth spread through you. That annoying, but comforting, warmth of liking them.

“Not sure. Didn't really plan on anything today. I mean, I could go for a walk. Haven't really gone out much except to my apartment and here. And sometimes to little places with you guys, but you usually bring food back for me.”

“A walk it is. If you want to stop anywhere else while we're out, just let us know.” Ezira gave you a prod and you rolled off of them to land on all fours on the floor before bouncing back up to get all of your coats. 

Truth be told, you really had no idea what to do. You were in that comfortable state that one gets where you could lounge all day and not feel like the day had been wasted because you were with people you liked. 

In the weeks you'd been with them, you dusted a few shelves sure, but mostly you all watched the rest of the first season of Golden Girls in the flat, listed to records that Ezira dusted off (mostly classical pieces and opera) and sometimes joining them for drinks in the back room. There was also going out to a meal, they tended to eat out. Not every meal, hell you rarely saw Anthony eat for one, but often enough that you've all had a chance to pick a couple of times. 

One thing that was fairly absent though, physical intimacy. 

After making love to Ezira those weeks ago, there hadn't been much in ways of intimacy between the three of you. A bit of snuggling, or resting your head on a lap, there hadn't been much else. Any kisses were brief and to your cheeks. Anthony still flirted, Ezira was still tender, but neither of them had made any further advance.

To be fair, you reflected, you hadn't either. You went home every night, waving off a ride even if was dark. You came back an hour before the shop was meant to be open every morning. Ezira had given you a key during the second week and you wore it on a chain around your neck, tucked into your shirt.

You couldn't explain why there was this new distance. There was nothing malicious about it, there was nothing tense in any of your interactions with them. They weren't going to kick you to the curb and they still treated you like a friend, as a partner even. Maybe, you reflected as you walked slightly behind them, their hands linked to one another's, maybe they were giving you space to adjust? Maybe they wanted you to chase them this time? After all, since this began, they were the ones to initiate everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the prose is fairly clunky, but still...this is for fun! I admit though I am struggling with tone between Ezira and Anthony. I want to make sure they stay fleshed out. I want to build the romance between the three characters, but I want to ensure the boys stay in character. I feel like I'm limiting them....oh well. Let me know what you think?

You found yourselves in a newer bookshop with adjacent cafe where you picked up several books and a cocoa. You were seated with them in a little nook near the window. They chatted primarily about some historical event with the Romans (Anthony getting particularly heated about Caligula), Ezira finished your cocoa for you when you couldn't, and Anthony and you got to chatting about the novelizations of movies and adaptations of books into films when he noticed you had the Labyrinth novelization and a copy of Frankenstein.

“Victor Frankenstein with James McAvoy and Danielle Radcliff was pretty good,” you said, recalling the most recent version of the story you'd seen, “I don't know how close it is to the book, I'm pretty sure, just based on every basic review and other film adaptations of the source material, that it took liberties or just outright changed things. You ever read the book?”

“Nah. Not much for reading. I know enough about it though. One of my favorite versions is from the nineties. Has Robert DeNero as Frankenstein.”

“Oh, that's pretty cool! We'll have to watch it at some point.”

“Tis the season for it,” Anthony said, noting the fake cobwebs in the window. 

That's where you got the idea. Before leaving the shop, you snagged a copy of Frankenstein and once back at the Ezira's, said that you had to leave. The afternoon already comfortably set in, had gotten on in your wanderings where the sun had started to dip, and you had a few things to do.

“My place, tomorrow at five. Don't be late,” you wrote your address and a reminding note that you folded and put into Ezira's pocket and watched as Anthony put the same information into his phone. “Dress casually. No suit jackets and ties.” You pecked them each on the lips before taking off.

\---

Your experience with cooking came from sitting on the couch, eating chips, watching Gordon Ramsey scream at stupid fake chefs. A quick Google search for “fancy” dinners and you clicked on the first one that you thought you could do.

4:50, the timer would go off in five minutes, giving you five minutes to set the table and the food would still be hot.

Perhaps Halloween wasn't, traditionally, romantic, but your apartment was clean, tidy, and you restricted all things spooky from the bedroom. The effort you put into decorating and dinner would be appreciated, maybe even liked! Hopefully. 

The table was decked out in a black table cloth with white silhouettes of bats, bones, and ghosts. In the center, a bright plastic pumpkin and fake autumn leaves. Flame-less tea lights that flickered found their way onto many flat surface while the main lamp in the living room/dining room was dimmed.

You didn't have any glass plates or fancy lids to put over them so you ran with the Halloween theme and used dollar store trick or treat bowls as the covers. Ezira got a candy pattern, Anthony got eyeballs, you got bats. A fun twist on an otherwise expensive practice.

The timer went off, you rushed to get everything presentable.

As you finished the table, one minute left until five, a sharp wrap came to the door.

“Coming! Hold on.” 

You smoothed down your shirt and went to the door. 

Anthony and Ezira were dressed in a relaxed approximation of their typical wear and you couldn't help the patter of your heart at the sight.

Anthony wore a ratty David Bowie shirt that was a size too big and hung off one shoulder, his pants were tight black jeans with an embroidered red rose on the left thigh, nails painted glossy black. His sunglasses were different. An older model with a more squared shape and gold trim along the top. Hair delicately messy.

Ezira favored a black waist coat and dark blue button up with the first two buttons undone, his pants a slightly darker shade of brown. Small changes, but notable and daring none the less.

“Wow, you guys look great!”

“You too!” Anthony circled you, pleased at your cleavage and the way your blue jeans cupped your ass (if his little tap to one of the cheeks was an indication).

“Something smells good.” Ezira looked around to the table, “oh doesn't that look charming!”

“Oh yeah, sit. Sit, sit. I'll go get the drinks. You want water? Soda? I've got some sparkling grape juice if you want? Oh, the cups! I didn't even bring cups!” You ran into the kitchen and grabbed the pack of Halloween party cups and brought them back to the table. “Sit!” You gestured to the table with a laugh when you realized neither had moved.

“You made little name cards, precious.” Ezira wiggled in his seat, clearly pleased, and you ducked your head as you returned to the kitchen to get the drinks. 

Two hands gripped your hips from behind as you bent to grab the bottle of soda in the fridge, causing you to yip. Before you said anything, Anthony pressed himself against your back and said into your ear,

“Need a hand?”

You cleared your throat, feeling the tingle between your legs, the heat rising in your neck and face. Doing your best to give a confident smile, you looked over your shoulder,

“As lovely as your hands are, long and bendy, I think we'll save that for later.”

He snorted and kissed your temple before pulling away and took the bottle you handed him. You shooed him back to his seat and grabbed the juice and pitcher of water.

“Angel, this is a set up. Just trying to get into our pants,” Anthony plopped into his chair, legs wide apart.

“Shh, you're spoiling my plans!” You stage whispered and sat down, shifting your eyes back and forth, earning laughter from your two companions.

“Go on, lift your lids!”

Ezira's face lit up, “what is this?”

“Balsamic and tomato steak with fresh green beans and seasoned potatoes”

Instantly, Ezira took up his fork and knife, cut a piece and popped it into his mouth.

“Mmm,” He closed his eyes and moaned and you giggled behind your hand. 

“Come on, I'm not that good.”

“Nonsense.” Ezira chided once he swallowed, but said nothing further as he began to devour his plate.

Anthony, who notoriously had a smaller appetite (often leaving you and Ezira to finish his meals or snacks) had a smaller portion and was apparently grateful as he picked at his food.

“It's good,” he said when he caught you anxiously watching. Truthfully, he was the one you were worried about more than Ezira. Ezira would eat anything you put in front of him and would be polite about it, Anthony didn't eat as much and seemed _picky._

The meal passed by fairly quick, taking about twenty minutes, for all of you to get through your food. You went to clear the plates,

“Sit!” you scolded, “I'm treating _you_ tonight. Stay seated damn it. Actually, take your drinks and go over to the sofa please.”

“Okay, okay. Miss bossy,” Anthony said, taking up his cup and heading to the sofa, followed by Ezira.

You placed the dishes in the sink, grabbed one of the Halloween bowls with the rational that they only covered the food, didn't touch them, and proceeded to dump a bunch of generic Halloween candy into it. You took that, and snagging your own cup off the table, headed to the sofa where Anthony and Ezira left a space between them for you to sit.

“Given it is almost Halloween, I figured our desert could be a random assortment of cheap chocolate with monsters on the wrappers.”

You plopped between them, bowl in your lap and Ezira went to reach, “ah! Gotta say trick or treat the first time.”

Ezira raised his eyebrow, “what would happen if I said trick?”

“Say it and find out.”

He smirked, “I don't know if I trust that. Treat please.”

“Wuss,” Anthony chimed in earning a giggle from you and a tsk from Ezira as he took a peanut butter cup.

“There's a second part!” You leaned in and kissed his cheek. You then presented the bowl.

“Trick.” Anthony challenged and you leaned forward and waited a beat before giving a long, slobbery lick on his cheek.

“Ah!”

Ezira said, “that's why I said treat.”

“Take your candy, you've earned it.”

“You're not going to lick me every time I get a candy,” Anthony warned, taking his own little crispy bar.

“Well,” you made a show of pondering, “not in here. We'll save that for later too.” You winked and he looked both surprised and please.

“My, someone is being confident.”

You shrugged, feeling a smidgen embarrassed, “I mean...can't always have you guys taking the lead. The way it's going, I'd be waiting forever,” you laughed.

“Oh dear, we didn't realize,” Ezira started and you held up a hand.

“No no, don't worry. No worries.” For effect you put a hand on his knee, “I'm okay with it. I'm not sure how I'll handle both of you at once, but at least Anthony is flexible.”

At least they laughed. There was always a bit of laughter with them. Easy going. Always so easy going.

“Alright, enough of that for now. Time for me to woo you. By reading,” you picked up from the coffee table the previously ignored paperback, “to you.”

“Traditionally, people would read romantic poetry or erotica.” Ezira commented.

“I'm not being traditional. Come on, points for creativity. Halloween is a wonderful theme for a date. Now guys,” you joked, “this is a spooky story. So if you need to snuggle me for comfort, that's okay.”

Anthony snorted and instantly leaned back against the arm of the couch so that his legs came across you and Ezira's laps and Ezira scooted a bit closer, arm coming around your middle.

“I am by birth a Genevese...”


	3. Chapter 3

Elaborate sentences tricked your tongue as you trudged through a couple of chapters. Ezira's chin resting on your shoulder, the only time you didn't mind someone reading over it. Absently, you stroked up and down Anthony's shin and knee with your free hand.

Eventually, your concentration wavered, throat grew dry.

“I think we'll stop for now.” Memorizing the page, you tossed the paperback onto the coffee table, noticing Ezira's flinch. Thankfully he didn't see your bookshelf. Would have a heart attack at all the ratty second hands that majority of your collection and how you treated them.

“Oh no,” Anthony piped up from where he was, head propped on the arm of the couch, “what ever shall we do now?”

You side eyed him, made a show of thinking, “I think that I could come up with a few ideas.”

“Thought you weren't sure how to handle both of us?” Anthony sat up, removing his legs from your thighs.

You paused, and then reached for your phone that had been left on the table, “okay Google how to have a threesome.” 

Both of them fell back with their laughs.

“You are too much.” Ezira said, shaking his head, clearly very pleased.

“Thankfully you didn't actually turn it on. Interesting search history. Besides,” he moved to press himself against your side, “you have us. We can show you.”

“Oh?” You raised an eyebrow, “have threesomes often do you?” A flicker of concern fluttered into your heart. The invasive thought that maybe your original suspicion they were going to use you and kick you to the curb had you tense. You knew that wouldn't happen. And even if they had threesomes, a lot, that wasn't your business.

“No.” Ezira answered easy, either not noticing or not acknowledging your tension, before placing a gentle kiss to your neck. With encouragement and a guiding hand, he encouraged you to sit on his lap, his chest against your back, while his lips trailed haphazard patterns along your jaw, neck, and where shoulder met neck. His arms came around your middle, holding you in place.

Anthony slinked off the couch, shoving the coffee table out of the way by placing his booted foot on the edge and extending his long leg out.

“Wait,” you muttered, watching as Anthony took a pillow from the couch and place it on the floor in front of you, “what are you doing?”

Anthony's eyebrow raised just above the golden rim of his glasses and he carefully sank down to his knees.

“I've been dying to get you like this for a while now. Been a long time since I've tasted cunt,” he smirked at both your's and Ezira's gasp. 

“Language dear.” Ezira chided.

“Really?” Despite the glasses, you could tell that he was throwing an incredulous look over your shoulder at his husband, “we're about to fuck and you're worried about the language?” he turned his focus to you, “don't ever have him talk dirty to you. It'll be full of throbbing manhoods and metaphorical flowers.”

You couldn't help it, you tried to stifle the giggles with a hand over your mouth but the more you held onto them, the more your body shook with the repression.

“You two...” you managed before curling in on yourself, silently letting the laughter shake your frame, broken only by the occasional deep breath. 

Eventually, you sat back upright, wiping your eyes with the back of your hand.

“Ooo, you guys are too much.”

They preened under your happiness.

“If you're done?” Anthony ran his long fingers along your thighs, the heat of his skin seeping through the jeans. Almost instantly, your mind switched back from humor to lust as you met Anthony's eyes. As tall as he was, he was almost eye level with you on his knees. Given your boost sitting on Ezira though, you were, for once, taller than him.

“I mean, I'm suppose to be treating you guys though,” you offered. Yes, all the blood in your body was rapidly flowing to your clit, skin becoming overly hot and sensitive under your clothes, but you had a plan. Mainly involving breaking in the new sheets you bought currently fitted on your bed.

“You are,” Ezira assured, nuzzling his face into the back of your neck.

Anthony drew your attention back when his fingers popped your button out of its hole and took hold of your zipper, sliding it down in a slow, audible descend.

“Still furry for me sweetheart? Bet you're just as delicious as I remember.”

Ezira's chin found its way to your shoulder, “oh this is going to be quite the show. He really is very good at this.” he brought his hand down, bending you both forward a bit, so that he could run his fingers through Anthony's hair, earning a sigh.

Anthony rubbed your thighs, tickled your belly with elegant fingertips tracing your panty line, licking his lips.

“Wait!” You jolted, holding up your hand, startling both of them.

Instantly Anthony fell back, hands up.

“What's wrong?” His pitch strained with alarm.

“Did you want to stop?” Ezira had withdrawn as well. Concern in his words.

“No,” you shook your head quickly, “I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't mean to kill the mood, I just remembered something Anthony had said he wanted to do.”

The two calmed and almost as if nothing happened, Anthony rested his chin on your knee, angling his eyes to your's. You had his attention and he was anticipating.

“Really?” He purred, “something _I_ wanted is it?”

You nodded, feeling a sudden wave of nerves that previously weren't there. They had pushed you to several firsts and this would be yet another to add to the pile. Well, several. First threesome for starters.

“You said if we had the room, you wanted me to...” you cleared your throat, “wanted me to...”

Anthony sprung up, a wide grin splitting his face, “oh! Yes! I remember.” He was on his feet, holding out his hands for you. You took them, allowing him to lift you off of Ezira and he in turn held out his hands to his husband,

“Come on angel.”

“What is this?” Ezira tilted his head, brow furrowed, but he took Anthony's hands and let himself be lifted off the couch.

“You wanted a show right?” Anthony said, putting an arm around your shoulder, your eyes downward, “lead the way Y/N.” He gave a squeeze to your rear, earning a squeak, but you moved. In the lead, you led them down the narrow hallway to your bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

The bedroom was small, but an illusion of space was granted by the additional functionality of the bed. A full-sized number (you briefly wondered how all three you would fit) with built-in drawers for the base that saved you from squeezing in a borough. The headboard had two shallow shelves that housed your nicer hardbacks for late-night reading. New sheets, black and purple, called out, begging to be messed.

There was no ceiling light. An oversight, according to the landlord. It left you with a floor lamp that was clicked to the lowest setting. You had been tempted to put a scarf over it but decided against it. The room was dim and romantic enough.

Aside from that, there wasn't much in the room. Not that either man paid attention because once inside, Anthony moved passed you, grazing his fingertips down your arm as he did so. You heard the soft click of the door as Ezira closed it behind you and you watched Anthony flop onto the bed, putting his hands behind his head, kicking off his boots with ease.

“Comfy?” You asked, as Ezira's arms came around you once more, you resting your's on top of his.

“Immensely.” Anthony moved his head as he seemed to study the bed and then back to where you two were standing. “Hm, if you want a show angel, there's nothing to sit on and watch from. The bed's too narrow for that.”

Ezira let out a thoughtful noise of confirmation before pressing a kiss to your cheek, “in that case, give me a moment,” he let you go, opened the door, and twenty seconds later returned with a chair from the table. “Yes, I think that this,” he put it down, shut the door, “will do quite nicely.”

Primly, he settled on it, legs pressed together, hands clasped over his belly, “yes, this is the perfect vantage point.” He beamed at both you and Anthony.

When a beat passed, Anthony cleared his throat, drawing your attention to him, “I believe Ezira wants a show,” he took off his glasses and placed them in one of the cubbies behind him, “let's give him one.”

With a small, predatory smile, his eyes (you never got to see his eyes and felt your heart twinge) keen and wanting, he let his voice drop into smooth, deep temptation, “why don't you get undressed?”

You stopped a moment, bit your lip, this would be the first time they'd see you in all your glory. No dark cars, no clothes to obscure the view. Maybe it was a bit silly, after all, you'd made love to both of them already (and rather boldly) but still, there was a brief hesitation. They sat there, waiting from their respective spots, and you swallowed before giving a curt nod.

You brought your hands to the hem of your shirt and went to yank it off when Ezira chimed in,

“Not so fast lovely,” he said and you met his eyes. His pupils wide, his cheeks had grown flushed, “take your time. We're in no rush.” His tone kind, upbeat, but laced with that same husked temptation as Anthony's. A sweet demand that you felt compelled to obey.

You brought your fingers to the edge of your shirt, but this time, you merely ran the tips along it, lifting the fabric just enough so they could see your belly button before letting the fabric fall back into place in favor of trailing them up your ribs and, after a moment, your breasts, and then back down.

Truthfully, your movements were stiff, robotic. You wanted to be smooth, alluring, confident, and as far as all things were considered, you weren't doing terribly. Still, it felt rather silly to be doing this. To tease and taunt as if you were a performer. There wasn't even a cheesy romantic soundtrack crooning from a boombox to fill the quiet and break some of the tension. You reminded yourself, you did want this, and were willing to learn what they liked, how they liked it, and maybe learn new things about yourself in the process. You gave a short shake of your head, to clear the clutter. Many firsts with them after all. First strip tease, first...

“You're doing fantastic darling,” Ezira snapped you out of your musings and you instantly put on a smile, knowing that, while it was nervous and shy right now, it _wouldn't_ stay that way.

Your jeans had already been undone by Anthony and you hadn't bothered to redo them. Thankfully they were snug enough and hadn't slipped off. Taking one hand, you fluttered your gaze to each of them, uncertain on whom to focus. You dipped your hand into the open flap of the jeans, hooking your thumb into the band of your panties before giving a tug and letting them go with a hushed snap. The other hand slid along your throat, down to your collar bones, dipping just below the neckline between your breasts where it lingered briefly before coming out again to ghost back over the front of your shirt.

You let out a breath, your body which had had some time to cool in the brief lapse in action and invasive thoughts, found itself sparking to life again. Temperature rising, that tell tale burn between your thighs. Through your lashes you watched them as you let your fingers tweak a nipple. You sighed as you brushed the tips back and forth, coaxing the bud until it hardened, poking through the fabric of your shirt.

Anthony made a low sound in his throat and Ezira wiggled in his seat.

A thrill ran through your mind when you realized you had control in this situation. Ezira had straightened in his seat, fingers fidgeting on his lap, breath coming in steady ins and outs through his nose. You realized how much he _wanted_ to touch you and refrained.

Anthony's demeanor remained casual, controlled as he laid back on the bed watching you. He wasn't hard yet, neither of them were, but there was interest, hunger, in the way he took in the spectacle.

A boldness flooded your senses and you took up the hem of your shirt. This time, neither stopped you as you languidly peeled it up and off your body, flinching at the cold of the room on your hot skin.

“That is so pretty!”

You blinked, perplexed by Ezira's sudden compliment.

“Did you buy it just for tonight?” He practically stared and you looked down and let out a laugh.

“Oh, the bra. Yeah. I uh...I did.” More often than not, you went with either no bra or a sport's bra, finding both preferable to an expensive cup and clasp one. However, figuring that this was a special night and it would end up on the floor eventually, you could afford to get a nicer, fitted, lacy number.

Of course, Ezira being fond of clothing would appreciate it. Red, with black lace over the cups in a pattern of little hearts. Cute, simple, but made you feel sexy when you put it on in the fitting room.

“Good choice,” he appraised, “what do you think dear?”

Anthony smirked, “it's alright.” His eyes dipped to your fly, “question is,” he licked his lips, “do the panties match?”

Playful, you snapped the band again, “can't tell from there?”

He shook his head, “bad eyesight. You'll have to come here. Let me get a good look.” Crooking his finger, he beckoned you towards him and your pulse increased.

“What happened to putting on a show?” you said, twirling on one foot in place, putting a hand through your hair, attempting a sultry, playful air.

“That's for him,” Anthony jerked a thumb to where Ezira sat, “he's watching. He's,” he made eye contact with Ezira, “not allowed to touch until I say so.”

Ezira's throat bobbed before he nodded, “understood dear.” He squirmed a bit in his seat but otherwise stayed still.

Then he went back to you, “me, however,” he opened his arms wide, “I'm hands-on. Or in this case...” he licked his lips again. “Now, you either come here, or I go get you,” he purred.

“Oh, would you?” You jutted your chin up, forced down your smile that still peeked from the corners of your lips, flipping your hair in a show of challenge.

Anthony raised an eyebrow before letting one of his legs slip off the bed, toes grazing the carpet. When you didn't move, he put the whole of his foot down. He then brought his other leg slowly over as he sat upright. Each move deliberate as he maintained eye contact, a challenge in his eyes.

“Being cheeky now?” He asked, both feet on the floor. “You know you're going to end up in this bed regardless right?” he was grinning broad and fiendish. “Unless I just take you on the floor.”

“Maybe I just want to see what you would do?” You kept your voice neutral despite the giggles trying to force their way up. Your muscles tensed ever so slightly in preparation.

“Ah, we'll have to explore this,” he gestured between you two, “later. You think she'd looked good tied up angel? Think she'd behave or be naughty like now?”

Ezira actually gasped and fold forward into himself, eyes closed as he breathed hard at the thought. You felt your tummy twist in a pleasant flop at the words as well, letting a small sigh escape your lips as you saw Ezira try to regain his composure and felt your's slipping away.

“We'll save that for another day though,” he whispered, and suddenly you were aware that he was cupping your cheek and you jumped back, only to have his arm come around your back, pulling you flush against him, “caught you. You weren't even paying attention. Easy to catch,” he husked. “You want to be caught don't you darling.” he took your hand into his, bringing it up to his lips and placing a kiss to the knuckles, “come on. Angel is waiting for his show and I still need an answer to my question,” he gave a tug and walking backward, found his way back to his position on the bed.

His hands came to your jeans, he briefly rubbed your thighs, your hips, before catching the belt loops and pulling them down in one swift motion.

“Matching set. Shame they're about to come off. You look cute in them.” he absently muttered as he slid his fingers under the band on the sides, rubbing his cool fingers just below your hip bones and teasing at the crease where thigh met hip.

Toeing off your jeans, you waited until he curled his fingers around the band of your panties and tugged you forward before letting him guide you to straddle his lap, the denim of his jeans scratched lightly against your inner thighs.

“I want you to pay close attention, Angel. I'm going to quiz you later,” he said to Ezira but his focus was solely on you. “You've never done this before, so just mimic what you see me do, guess the rest, and we'll have the practical exam after.”

“I've had sex before,” Ezira deadpanned.

“You haven't had a woman sit on your face before.” Anthony grinned up at you, his handsome features lighting up as he ran his palms up and down your sides.

Ezira made a sound like he'd been punched in the gut and from the corner of your eye, you saw him spread his legs just a little wider as he closed his eyes and breathed in an effort to tamper down his arousal, which you could now see starting to rise in his pants.

A weak little sound of your own escaped you and you closed your eyes, hands coming to Anthony's chest, fingers bunching in the fabric.

When you opened your eyes again, Anthony met them with a gentle, seductive expression that made your soul twist and your body tingle. He wanted to be here, he wanted you, and while he was guiding this experience, he was waiting for you to give him the indication to start. That, and

“This is going to sound stupid,”

“Shush,” Ezira chided from his seat.

“But,” you continued quieter, secretly happy that Ezira didn't like you talking negative about yourself and often tried his best to shut down the negativity, “I've never done this particular thing before. How do I do this? I don't want to suffocate you or something.”

Anthony snorted, amused but not cruel, “you won't.”

He went to move you, cupping your ass and squeezing, but you leaned forward quickly and pecked him on the lips before springing back up onto your knees.

“I just...wanted that first.”

Anthony studied your face, eyes narrowed, “hm,” he sat up suddenly, arms coming to wrap around your upper and lower back as he brought his lips to your's in one smooth motion.

The kiss was long. The kind that left you fuzzy and warm, the lingering of love mingling with the buzz of lust having you sigh and release the tension you hadn't known you were carrying.

He pulled away and laid back down on the pillows, “you can always ask for what you want, Y/N,” his voice tender, fond and you couldn't hide the smile.

His hands went to your hips and this time, when he went to move you, you inched forward, on your knees. Your pussy clenched in anticipation once you were able to sit on his chest, thighs framing his head, you rose to your knees, felt his breath ghost through the flimsy material of the panties. You looked forward at the wall, one hand gripping a shelf to keep you steady.

His fingers traced your hip bones, down your thighs, and hooked his finger around the crotch of your panties (his knuckle grazing your slit) “You know, I think I'll leave them on for now,” and you hissed as the cool air of the room hit your exposed pussy. Using his thumb to hold the material to the side, Anthony immediately pushed his mouth to your slit while pulling you down to settle further onto his face. You kept enough tension so your full weight wasn't on him, but enough to feel the grind of his lips and teeth against you.

“Oh!” You shut your eyes and stayed still as he sucked at your labia. Wet, warm, not too hard but pressure enough to begin that steady climb to orgasm.

You trembled when, after a moment or two, you felt that slick slide of his tongue creep out. Doing nothing more than lap at your slit, run the tip in barely there swipes between your lips, before going back to lapping at you, sighing in contentment as if pleased at your taste.

For a while, you just breathed, in and out, let out a gasp or a sigh as the pleasure would spike for a moment and then fall back down again. Just his tongue, taking his time.

A thin coat of sweat developed over your skin as you did your best to stay still, let him do as he wanted, both hands finding their way to the shelf when he _finally_ ran his tongue over your clit.

“Ah,” your head dropped down, chin against chest, as he teased. Playing and flicking it, giving one or two licks. The hand on your hip moved to your thigh, then back up. Easy going, tedious.

“How does it feel Y/N?”

Your eyes snapped open. Ezira. You turned your face, your clearly aroused face to the other man in the room. With Anthony's mouth on you, you'd forgotten all about Ezira. Poor Ezira, looking so strained against his fly. His eyes hungry and so full of fondness as he'd been watching. So good. He was being so good and you and Anthony did this to him. All your mind supplied was _that's so hot_.

“It's...” you yipped when Anthony wrapped his lips around your clit. “Damn... that's...”

“Good?” Ezira leaned forward, fingers twitching on top of his thighs.

“Incredible. He really is...ah! Very good at this.” You managed, a fresh spike of pleasure shooting through your as Anthony launched a full attack on your clit. Sucking it, laving it, sucking, not in any particular pattern so you couldn't get used to it, and you fell forward again, back bending so you were more hunched, legs trembling as you forced them to stay in place and not crush the other below you.

You glanced down briefly, all you could see was Anthony's closed eyes and nose (currently brushing into your pubic hair) and let out a sharp yelp as your orgasm crashed into you suddenly.

Shaking, tingling all over, it came in one solid gush that, thankfully, did nothing to whet your arousal as you hastily lifted yourself off Anthony and flopped next to him panting.

Anthony's eyes were closed, serene and savoring. He opened them, and, upon meeting your eyes, gave you one of the most boyish smirks.

“Incredible huh? Well,” he turned his attention to Ezira, “later, we're going to have to see if you were paying attention angel. You've got to meet or beat incredible.”

Ezira offered one of his own smirks in return, “It would be an honor to try.” He squirmed in his seat then, “now, my dear, may I come over?”

“Tell us how much you enjoyed the show first,” Anthony's arm snaking under you, pulling you against his chest, into which you nuzzled with a grin.

“It was better than Shakespeare in the park.”

Anthony gave a theatrical gasp, hand coming to his chest, “did you hear that Y/N? _Better_ than Shakespeare he said! That was all you darling,” he kissed the top of your head and you giggled, and then he said, “alright angel, get over here and we'll see what we can do about _that_. You were so good for me after all. Waiting so patiently.”

Ezira stood up, “all things worthwhile are worth the wait,” he made a point of making eye contact with each of you and you felt Anthony's heart race under your cheek. Anthony loved, despite feeling a bit embarrassed like you did, being made to feel loved. Especially, if it came from Ezira. There were many times you'd witness Anthony grow red-faced over a compliment and hastily hide it behind either dismissal or changing the subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the scene is STILL not done, BUT I do hope that this was a good chapter. I'm hoping that the boys are in character and the descriptions fleshed out enough. This actually took a long time to write and I'm wondering, if anyone has any criticisms on how to improve it, I'm all ears! I love getting comments good/bad so please feel free to let me know and I'll do my best in the next chapter :3


	5. Chapter 5

There were only four buttons on his waist coat, yet, as he smiled at you and Anthony, he went to each one with deliberate care. Prying them loose with a teasing tweak. For a moment, he held the flaps, before moving one, then the other, so that he only had to hold his arms straight down and let the garment slip down his arms, catching it in one hand before swirling it like a cape and draping it over the chair.

“Not going to fold it angel?”

“Oh, not this one. It goes on a hanger.” His hands went to his belt then.

“Angel,” Anthony whined. Playful, yes, but an undercurrent of impatience. He had given permission for Ezira to join you both on the bed, and now Ezira decided to play games of his own. Given this would be the first time you'd get to see him nude, you didn't mind a little show. He might not be twirling on a heel, or batting his eyelashes, but his controlled movements, despite his obviously painful erection, were enticing.

“Shh, patience dear. It isn't just us tonight.” His eyes found your's and your heart swelled, “this is a special occasion, meant to be savored. Y/N is enjoying the wait, aren't you darling?”

Not trusting your words, you nodded, feeling your body grow warm under his loving gaze and under Anthony's fingers that were absently stroking your lower back.

Ezira cooed and undid his belt, the metallic clink and slide of leather as he moved the pieces, tugged it out from his belt loops for flourish, before dropping it with a light thunk on the seat sent a shudder through you.

He moved to his shirt. He pulled it from his pants, and then, with that same deliberation, undid those buttons. You felt Anthony's heart increase, felt his muscles tense, heard the intake of breath. He'd gotten excited when he ate you out, it got kicked up now that Ezira was participating. So cute how much he loved him.

Ezira slipped the shirt from his shoulders and down his arms like he had with the waist coat. His broad chest and soft belly exposed to your hungry eyes. His chest was lightly dusted with white hair, but aside from that, he was quite smooth. All you could think was how utterly beautiful he was. So confident and proud, damn mouth watering.

He went to his pants next.

“Come here and let me do that.” Anthony encouraged you to sit up, giving a quick kiss, before he too sat up and held out his hands to Ezira.

“Greedy thing,” Ezira teased, “you've already had Y/N, and now you want me?”

“Always want you,” he was so fond, that Ezira chuckled.

“The feeling is mutual my dear.”

“Then come here, let me suck you cock. Give Y/N an idea of what you'd like.”

From where you were, with Anthony's back to you, you met Ezira's eyes and winked, pointing at Anthony's bulge and licking your lips.

He didn't let on, but you knew that he understood.

“Dear boy, lay back.” Ezira finally came over. He undid the button and fly, in one fluid motion dropped his pants and underwear down to the floor. 

You weren't expecting the socks and garters, but there was something utterly charming about them. Old fashioned, classy, and perfectly Ezira.

A strong thrum of arousal flooded your senses when you finally paid attention to Ezira's cock. Plump, not too long, pale but reddened on at the tip. 

“Damn Ezira,” you croaked, “that was inside me? Stunning!”

He giggled, “thank you.”

As he moved to kneel next to Anthony's head, you nudged Anthony's legs apart and laid on your belly between them. You had the brief flash of his eyes looking at you in excited surprise before Ezira's fingers on his jaw drew his attention back to him.

“Oh my,” he sighed as Anthony began to lick at the head, and ran his hand through Anthony's hair, before grabbing a fist full, earning a groan from Anthony. 

They were so loving, so hot, as Anthony took his husband into his mouth, and you indulged in watching Anthony's head bob, his tongue wrapping around the damp, twitching flesh, seeing Ezira's eyes close with a satisfied sigh. Was it your imagination, or was that tongue much longer than normal?

Breaking your gaze, you went to the task at hand. Anthony, not only enjoying giving oral but being a damn expert at it, made you all the more determined to make it good for him.

His jeans bunched under your hands as you rubbed up and down his thighs, then up to frame his straining cock. Already ready to go, you undid the button, pulled down the fly, and with a pull, you found he wasn't even wearing underwear. 

His cock sprung free, redder than Ezira's, a bit longer, a bit more plump, and perfect. They were both perfect.

Stretching your jaw, you put your lips over your teeth and carefully sucked Anthony into your mouth.

“Mmm!” Anthony's hips jerked up and you pulled off with a cough.

“Gentle with her dear,” Ezira's eyes were still closed, hand running through Anthony's hair, his own hips moving back and forth in a slow rhythm, fucking Anthony's mouth.

You licked your lips and tried again. You put your hands on his thighs, lightly holding him down, as you went back to sucking him off.

There was no way you'd be able to take it all but you managed about half way, letting it drag over your tongue as you began to suck, a much slower rhythm than what was happening at the head of the bed, but judging by Anthony's little groans around Ezira's cock, that was more than okay.

After a bit, you pulled off to lav at the head, dip your tongue into the slit, collecting the pre-cum there before lapping along the shaft, up the vein on the underside, then the sides, before taking him back in.

You closed your eyes when long fingers ran through your hair, the palm resting on your head. No demand, just resting there. Comforting, welcome.

Ezira gasped, “wait, wait, dear, stop.” 

You opened your eyes, Ezira stood off to the side of the bed, breathing heavily.

“You too love,” Anthony said, voice rough, lips swollen and red, eyes glazed. 

With a long final suck, you lifted off and went to your knees.

Once calm, Ezira looked towards you. “Now, if you are agreeable my dear, we'd both very much like to make love to you.”

“At the same time? I mean...I don't want um...” you made a gesture to your ass.

“Then we can take turns,” Ezira assured. 

“You've got at least six more orgasms in you,” Anthony added.

“Six?” You laughed, “no way. One was already a lot. Six would kill me.”

“Five then,” he stuck out his tongue.

“Now,” Ezira went to you, holding out his hand so you'd be more stable as you climbed out of the bed, “let's all get undressed, and...where should we have Y/N?”

“Her turn to lay down. Got to get her ready.”

“Delightful, do you mind if I take care of that?”

“Nah, don't mind.” He too got up and with much less restraint, undressed, tossing his shirt as your head.

You snagged it off your head and held it to your chest, “Mine now.” 

“That's my only Bowie shirt.”

“That sounds like a you problem then.” You were half tempted to put it on, but instead threw it over your shoulder where it found its way onto your clothes.

“Brat.” 

“Y/N,” Ezira moved closer to you, and without thinking, you reached out and ran your hands up his chest.

“I haven't gotten to touch you guys really.” You murmured, loving his warm flesh under your palms, letting your fingers trace along his nipples, going up to his collar bones and shoulders, before diving in to kiss his neck. Small, moist touches.

“I want to explore you both,” you husked, “next time, we're going to be in a bigger bed, both of you are going to lay back and I'm going to take my time. Kinda was going to do that tonight but...I like how it's developed so far, this is still so special and loving and...I'm enjoying it. You guys are too good to me so next time, no switching the scripts.” You went on your toes and kissed his nose, squeezed his sides, before moving to Anthony and kissing his nose too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the love making is in stages, but I've been distracted by personal things/stress atm so...I know that it is disjointed and it is taking a bit to get to the main show but I promise I am working on it.

Anthony twisted a finger into your panty band while larger fingers took the clasp behind your back and in tandem, Anthony pulled your panties down while Ezira undid the bra, kissing your shoulder as he slid the straps down, and with a little adjustment, you let it fall off your arms to the floor.

“Ah,” you let your head fall back onto Ezira as both his hands came to cup both your breasts, gently kneading them, letting the nipples poke through gaps in his fingers.

“Very lovely,” his voice rough, excited against your neck as his lips pressed against your skin. “No, dear, remember, it is my turn,” he said, looking over your shoulder at Anthony who was preparing to get on his knees again.

Without hesitation, he rose and brought his mouth to your nipples.

You squirmed at the wet warmth as he gently suckled each one, while one of Ezira's hands released to travel down your belly, dipping into your belly button, giving a squeeze to the flesh there, before descending into your curls.

“Damn,” you groaned, thankful that between the two of them you didn't fall to the floor as large, soft fingers teased your clit. Your mind briefly wandered to Ezira's bathroom and the massive counter full of lotions.

“Can't wait to be inside you,” Ezira kissed your neck and cheek, “feeling your warm body so wet and welcoming around me.” You let out a sigh and he rubbed just a bit harder, his circling near the hood of your clit where you were more sensitive.

Anthony pulled back, licking his lips, “let's get her on the bed Angel,” his hands coming to your hips to gently pry you away from Ezira which made you whine.

“Shh, won't be a moment dearest, just need to get you comfortable.”

With overzealous speed the two of them lifted you off the floor, flipped you onto your back and carefully propped you onto the pillows, earning a shriek of surprised laughter.

“You guys are way stronger than you look.”

They shared a secret little smile they thought you wouldn't notice, but you chose to say nothing. The burning between your thighs a much more pressing matter.

Ezira moved to kneel between your legs, with you spreading them to offer more access, nerves gone.

“Hello beautiful,” Ezira mumbled, eyes roving over your body as you took in his. Soft yes, but strong, taller than you, flush with arousal, cock standing proud and the tip beginning to glisten.

He brought himself down over you, arms bracketing your head so he could rub his nose against your's before claiming your mouth in a hard kiss that stole your breath, his tongue slipping between your lips in a show of boldness that contrasted deliciously to the more chaste, controlled Ezira you were accustomed.

When he pulled away he touched noses with you again and said, “would you mind if I took a turn down here dear?” his fingers brushed through the tight curls of your pussy just above your clit, “tongue and finger you open before we make love?”

“Ezira, wow,” you laughed and wrapped your arms around his neck, “always the quiet ones,” with a kiss to his nose and then lips, you said, “you just want to see if you're better than Anthony.”

They both laughed, with Anthony chiming in from behind Ezira (must've climbed behind him), “he has to beat incredible remember.”

“Oh, I don't think that will be so difficult.” The warmth of his hands came to run over your chest squeezing and lightly pinching your nipples. His nose trailed against your skin as he brought his face to between your breasts where he kissed each mound, lapped at the nipples in turn, suckling each one. All while you sighed, the arousal spiking and falling in equal measure as it remained an unsatisfied throb, enjoying the sweet ache, bringing a hand to rest in Ezira's fluffy hair.

“That's because I already warmed her up,” Anthony teased. You saw him over Ezira's shoulder as he went downward, and he winked at you.

Ezira said nothing, but you felt him grin against your belly.

You canted your hips forward, large hands gripping them.

“Don't rush me, dear,” Ezira nipped you lightly.

“Please,” you ran your fingers through his hair before tangling it back into it.

“Come on Angel, you can take your time when you fuck her,” smirking at the tsk, “give her something for now.”

“You two, always so impatient.” Ezira shook his head but proceeded to bring his mouth between your legs, breath ghosting over the moisture.

“When it comes to you,” you and Anthony said at the same time.

Ezira preened and mumbled, “I love you both too,” before diving in.

“Fuck!”

“Language.”

“Fluff!”

Anthony snorted, and you closed your eyes, throwing your head back, relishing Ezira's lips wrapping around your clit, fingers gently brushing against your opening, letting the barest tip slip in before pulling back out.

For what Ezira lacked in creativity, he made up with enthusiasm and practicality, sucking and laving at your clit near non-stop, losing any and all tease when he then worked his tongue into you with a few wiggles.

The soft, wet muscle stretching you easy, your pussy clenching around it as it pushed in and dragged out.

This Ezira was faster, more aggressive, and there was little chance you'd've lasted much longer anyway.

“Ah!” Your back arched as his forefinger pushed in beneath the tongue, spasming as a sudden orgasm hit you, pulsing quick and hot through your core, leaving you tingling and sweaty as you flopped back to the bed in over-sensitive awe, head swimming in light euphoria.

“Woah,” you panted, “I mean...I know that I've come twice in one night before...but this...wow,” you met Ezira's eyes, his chin resting on your belly as he petted your thigh.

“That's because you've already come. We're not counting this as beating my incredible okay? You'll have to come on his tongue later, when you're not already worked up.”

“You're just a sore loser,” Ezira teased, laughing when Anthony nipped his shoulder.

“Now boys, you're both good. Equally good, promise. But,” you batted your eyelashes, “wouldn't be against more examples to pick from.”

“What happened to “one was too much”?” Anthony's hand moved from where it was on Ezira to reach around and pet your thigh.

“Well, I think I've got another,” you made a show of counting on your fingers, “three in me.”

Almost immediately, Ezira took your left leg and put it over his hip, sitting back a bit so he could watch what he was doing as he pushed one finger into you.

“Ezira!”

“How about on my fingers? Then one each from us?” Ezira asked, letting out a sigh when you saw Anthony's hand grip his cock, kiss his neck.

“S..sounds good,” your throat tight as, yet again, your pussy tingled and clenched around his fingers. So much, so much, but it was easy to take him in as he quickly added another finger. Slick and easy, using your cum as lube.

Ezira's eyelids fluttered as he fought to keep them open, maintain eye contact with you as Anthony stroked him. Looking down you could see Ezira's fingers moving in and out and behind his hand, you could see Anthony's wrist, his own hand obscured by Ezira's.

You reached a hand behind you to grip a pillow and shove it under your neck, propping it up so you could watch through half closed eyes.

“Got her so wet babe,” Anthony growled, looking over Ezira's shoulder to watch, breath coming heavy and hard. “Come on, go harder,” as if to punctuate his point, you heard Ezira gasp and he stopped moving his hand completely, a wet, slick sound filling the air. You looked down as Ezira's hand fell away, bracing itself on the bed next to you're hip, Anthony's hand moving fast.

“Crowley...you'll...you'll make me come...”

“Good, means I'll get to fuck her first.” He nipped Ezira's ear lobe, “you're already giving her two in a row and you accuse me of being greedy.” He winked at you, “come on angel, you're not done with her yet. Get back to work, and then after, you get to rest while I take my turn.”

Trembling, Ezira managed to bring his fingers back to you, making you yelp when they plunged in, thumb circling your clit.

“Fuck,” you thrashed back, his fingers moving with more vigor, “oh, oh, oh damn.”

“Feels good huh? Just wait. Just wait sweetheart, it'll get even better.” Anthony promised.

“Ah!”

You're eyes flung open as the pleasure stopped, his fingers freezing inside of you, and you felt something warm and wet splatter over your stomach. You looked down to see Ezira, panting, flushed red, back bent, eyes closed.

Once his trembling ceased, eyes opening again, you brought your fingers into the mess and slowly, having them both watch you, put them into your mouth as you sucked them clean.

“Oh my,” Ezira said, “I'm sorry dear, give me a moment and I'll finish this,” he gave a weak wiggle inside, brushing against your G-spot earning a squirm.

“That's okay, that's okay. I'm ready now. I'm ready. Four will be enough. I'm on fire, please. Please just fuck me, please.”

“How can we say no to that,” Anthony asked as Ezira pulled himself up and off with Anthony immediately moving between your thighs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I plan more stories that follow this up. I am really hoping that, despite the chapter being brief, that the feelings of love and lust are represented well and you find this chapter enjoyable. Thank you to all who have read the complete series to this point and for those who have just stuck with this story. Very awesome of you guys and see you in the next one.

You smiled up at Anthony as his cock dragged along your clit, your thighs resting on his hips as he twined your fingers together and moved them above your head, pressing his forehead against your's.

“Condom?” You gasped as he moved his hips back and forth, teasing.

“Already on,” he assured, pressing a light kiss to your lips, “ready baby?”

“Ready.” You wiggled your hips, squeezed his hands.

He let go of one of your hands to align his cock and with one more kiss, he inched in.

“Oh, so wet and relaxed for me,” Anthony groaned as your body pulled him in, your back arched slightly as the sound was temporarily knocked from your lungs.

His cock filled you, snug and warm, making your body tingle all over, so sensitive. You wrapped your legs around him, moving your chest closer to his, nipples brushing against his skin.

“Move.”

Anthony's hips pulled back and jerked forward a few times, testing, letting you adjust to it. He buried his face into your neck and whispered, “how do you want it?”

“Fast. Hard or soft, but fast.” Your body burned, you wanted so badly.

Anthony began, fast and shallow, delightfully stretching your opening, sending all of the nerve endings alight.

“Oh yes, just like that,” your head fell back against the pillow, letting your body completely relax, letting him have you utterly. It was good. So damn good.

Anthony gasped and growled into your neck with each thrust, letting you hear his pleasure. The wet sounds of his thrusts and the thump of the bed might've been awkward, but you couldn't care. Never had you felt so safe, comfortable and loved as you did with them.

You were aware, in the back of your mind, that Ezira was watching, that he was touching Anthony and whispering sweet nothings and you clenched around the shaft inside of you at the spike of arousal this caused earning a sharp noise and a redoubled set of thrusts that went deeper. Soft, but fast and deep.

“Anthony,” you lifted your lips to his, shoving your tongue into his mouth, exploring for a moment, before falling back again with a gasp.

“I can tell you're close,” his voice thick, labored, “come on, come on my cock love. I want you to.” and then he added with humor, “Ezira's getting impatient.”

You laughed, you came hard and laughed at the same time, back-arching, hands squeezing his, letting the pleasure move through you in a quick, brutish way.

As you slumped against the mattress, you could feel Anthony pull out.

“You're still,” you licked your lips, trying to regain your breath, “hard.”

“Don't worry, I'll take care of it,” he kissed your nose and rolled off you in one smooth movement.

Ezira knelt near your feet, you could feel his fingers stroking your calf, smiling. He too already had a condom, his cock once again erect.

“Whenever you're ready dearest,” he said, making no movement towards you until you crooked your finger at him.

“Get over here,” you said, voice damn near gone.

It took less time for Ezira to get into you, you guiding him into the same position as Anthony, save for your arms being wrapped around his neck, his hands on your sides.

“I like you guys being on top tonight, is that okay?” You asked as he lined himself up.

“Perfectly alright darling,” Ezira kissed your forehead and pushed in with a sigh.

He moved slow, deep, gentle, and you were okay with that, not once trying to rush him. He was there with you, build you back up in his own way.

In, pause, out, pause, mingled with gentle kisses to your lips, his eyes meeting yours. You vaguely wondered what it would take to get Ezira to be hard and fast. That was for another day. As it was, you were tired, the arousal not gone, but subdued. Like you were in the home stretch after a long run and this was the cooldown. No less good, but easier.

“Ezira, so close. So good. Please.” You ran your hands through his hair, kissed him, feeling the final orgasm rise to the surface.

“Shh, you don't need to beg,” he whispered, “I'll give you whatever you need. What do you need?”

“Touch me? Just a little, just a little bit, anywhere, just let me feel your hands.”

His large hands moved to your breasts, kneading them, rubbing his thumbs against your nipples.

“Ah!”

You came. Once again it didn't last that long, but it was good. A jolt of pleasure radiating from your core throughout your body one more time.

When you came down, sweating, gasping, you laid against the bed dazed, hardly feeling them moving until they were on either side of you. Their arms wrapping around your middle as they laid on their sides, each pressing kisses where they could, letting their hands rest on your belly twined together.

You closed your eyes, feeling so raw and cold suddenly. Not bad, the afterglow certainly made up for it.

“That's a good look on you,” you heard Ezira mumble.

“What is?” You didn't open your eyes.

“Debauched.”

You smiled, “you guys...you guys are something. That was....the best experience I have ever had. Seriously.” You opened your eyes again, turning your head to kiss each one in turn before sitting up and grabbing the blanket.

“Wait,” Anthony held up a hand, “one second.” He slid out of bed and headed out of the room giving you and Ezira a perfect view of his ass.

Distantly you heard the sound of running water and a moment later he was back, “if we're not going to shower, let us clean you up.”

He handed a cloth to Ezira who said, “oh, how thoughtful dear,” and gave a kiss to his husband before turning to you.

The cloths were warm and felt good against your sticky, sweaty skin as they both set about wiping you, each going over spots the other had gotten to (like your breasts and pussy) before they were finally satisfied and let you pull the blanket up over the three of you.

“I fucking love you guys.” You had rolled onto your belly, hiding your face. You didn't know what this feeling was, but it was overwhelming, your heart about to burst. It wasn't just love, it was something else. Something intangible but strong.

They didn't want to embarrass you, that's what you figured, so instead of commenting on your tears they each said clearly,

“I love you too.”

Holding you close as your exhausted body finally settled down and you drifted to sleep.


End file.
